In general, a side airbag is a safety device that is mounted in an outer cover at a lateral side of a driver seat and a front passenger seat, and has an airbag cushion that is automatically inflated at the time of a collision accident of a vehicle to protect a driver and an occupant seated in the vehicle from impact produced at the time of a collision of the vehicle.
As an example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0431750 discloses “Structure for Installing Side Airbag”.